Going to the Bathroom
Going to the Bathroom is an episode featured in Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Fifi * Mama * Papa * The White Family Goldfish Lessons This Episode Teaches * When to go to the bathroom (when you feel the need, before you leave the house, before bed) * Why you need to go to the bathroom before bed (so that you don't need to wake up in the middle of a fun dream) * The fact that you need to wash your hands (or paws) after going to the bathroom. * The fact that if you need to go to the bathroom, don't wait. Summary The episode begins at the Whites' backyard. Kitty, Mimmy, and Fifi are playing house on an orange picnic blanket, with real cookies, and pretend tea. Mimmy gives Kitty and Fifi a cookie each (Kitty's is vanilla, Fifi's is chocolate) and they eat them, commenting on how they enjoy them. Mimmy then starts looking down, squinting, and holding her knees. Kitty sees this behavior as cues something is "wrong" and asks her what the matter is. She replies she needs to go to the bathroom, and goes, while Kitty tells Fifi she enjoys playing house. Mimmy comes back, thanking her friends for waiting. Kitty tells her to hurry up and she sits down. They continue to play, but Fifi begins doing what Mimmy did when she needed to go to the bathroom. Mimmy thinks this means something is wrong and asks her what the matter is. Fifi says that she needs to go to the bathroom, too, and she goes, and a surprised and impatient Kitty asks her to hurry up. Kitty taps impatiently and asks why Fifi is taking so long as she wants to continue to play house. Mimmy asks if she enjoys it, and Kitty says a definite "yes". Fifi comes back, apologizing and thanking her friends. Kitty asks her to hurry up. They continue to play, and Mimmy asks if Kitty needs to go. Kitty replies, "No, I don't want to". A few minutes later, she is doing what Mimmy and Fifi did when they needed to go to the bathroom. Fifi offers her more pretend tea, which Kitty doesn't want. Mimmy asks Kitty if she needs to go to the bathroom, to which Kitty replies no as if she did she would have to stop playing and she loves playing house. Fifi has decided Kitty probably does need to go to the bathroom and offers her a chance to, to which Kitty replies in an agitated way that she doesn't want to, but needs to, and dashes off, but falls over, causing everyone to gasp, and somewhere in the process, her overalls got dirty and got washed in the washing machine. Indoors, Mama tells a sad Kitty not to wait if she needs to go to the bathroom. Mimmy then says that Fifi went home, surprising Kitty. A bored Kitty then lies on her bed looking out the window, while Mimmy reads. Mama then informs the twins that Papa said they were going to eat out. They get changed into their formal wear and before leaving, Mimmy, but not Kitty, goes to the bathroom and Papa notes it looks like rain. Kitty excitedly leads her family to the car. On the road, Kitty expresses excitement about their eating out, Mimmy asks which restaurant they are going to, and Papa asks the girls what they feel like. Mimmy replies macaroni and cheese and Kitty doesn't reply, she seems distracted and then says she needs to go to the bathroom, and they rush home so she can go and by then it is bedtime. Kitty is sad, and Mama says the go-to-the-bathroom-before-leaving rule. Mama says the twins need to go to the bathroom before bed. Kitty asks why and Mama replies that it's so you don't need to go while having a fun dream. Mama then says, "If you go to the bathroom before doing anything fun, you can just keep having fun without stopping." Kitty has a few flashbacks, and then goes to the bathroom. The next day is rainy, and Kitty, lying on her bed and writhing, complains she is tired from going to the bathroom before everything. Mama says that the only times to go to the bathroom are before leaving, before bed, and when you need to go. A few days later, more rain, and the girls are happy that they now have a goldfish. Papa says that he bought her for entertainment as the rain has been keeping them inside. Mama likes it, and Kitty introduces herself, the girls like the fish. The next day is rainy again and Kitty is playing with the goldfish, causing Mimmy to complain as Kitty has been playing only with the goldfish, not with her. Mama is washing the table, and notice Kitty is wriggling in a way that she interprets as needing to go to the bathroom, so she does the don't-wait speech again and Kitty says that she is worried the goldfish will be lonely, so Mama volunteers to look after the goldfish, and Kitty walks off, presumably to go to the bathroom. That night, Papa has brought another fish for the bowl, and announces they are eating out. Mimmy is in the bathroom, Kitty has already been, and Papa says it looks like it will be sunny. They then eat ice cream sundaes at the restaurant and Kitty goes to the bathroom and washes her paws the next day while playing house, and tells her friends what she learned. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes